Odd
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: Sakura belakangan ini sering merasa aneh. Semua kejadian yang dialaminya serasa ganjil. Apalagi setelah Sasuke ikut terlibat dalam keanehan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? UPDATE CHAP 2. RNR?
1. Chapter 1

Odd

Disclaimer : Masashi .K

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura side, Ide dangkal, typo berserakan, diksi urakan, dll

Sakura belakangan ini sering merasa aneh. Semua kejadian yang dialaminya serasa ganjil.

RnR please?

1

...

Musim semi. Kelopak sakura terhempas angin berjatuhan. Menguarkan aroma menenangkan. Burung-burung berkoar di angkasa. Menciptakan paduan bunyi bernada. Aku memejamkan mata. Menikmati tiap hembusan angin yang mengibarkan mahkota pinkk.

"Sakura.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana tau.'' Aku lekas membuka mata mendengar suaranya. Suara cempreng yang sangat kukenali.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanyaku padanya tanpa bergerak dari posisi menyandar di pohon sakura.

"Ishh..kau ini.. kita disuruh berkumpul di aula tau. Ada pengumuman penting katanya. Ayo.." Aku beranjak dengan malas. Mengikutinya ke ruang aula. Ternyata di sana sudah banyak murid yang berkumpul. Aku duduk di bangku agak belakang dengan Ino di sebelah kananku.

"Perhatian anak-anak..."

Kulihat Iruka-sensei mengomando para murid dengan microphone di tangannya.

"_seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, murid-murid kelas 11 SMA Konoha Gakuen akan mengikuti studytour ke kota Otogakure..."

Apa? Oto? Aku tidak bisa lagi fokus mendengar apa yang dikatakan guru di depan sana. Telingaku menuli mendengar nama itu. Oto...Oto.. Oto.. tiba-tiba nafasku memburu. Tidak.. jangan sekarang. Tanganku berkeringat dingin.

"Saku, kau tidak apa-apa?". Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Menghela nafas sebentar. Lantas memberikan senyum pada sahabatku_Ino dengan maksud aku-tidak-apa-apa. Ino hanya menepuk pelan pundakku dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan guru.

...

Aku keluar dari aula bersama Ino dengan perasaan tak menentu. Tak menghiraukan ocehan antusias Ino mengenai tour nanti.

"Ino.. kau kembali ke kelas saja dulu, aku ada urusan."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Kulihat alisnya saling bertaut.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kilahku mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah untuk menenangkan raut cemas gadis pirang ini.

"Baiklah.. lekas kembali ke kelas ya. Jaa.." Lalu Ino setengah berlari menuju kelas. Aku memutar langkah menuju tempat itu.

Mengetuk dengan efek irama yang terdengar lucu di telingaku.

"Masuk!"Aku membuka kenop pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke hadapan meja di mana terdapat banyak tumpukan kertas.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Kulihat towny eyesnya menatapku tajam. Serasa menyetrum hingga aku melemas.

"Ano Tsunade-sama, apa boleh saya tidak ikut kegiatan sekolah nanti?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Karena aku tahu dia tipe orang yang tak suka basa-basi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menanti tanggapannya. Shizune-sensei, asisten Tsunade-sama kulihat membisikkan sesuatu pada kepala sekolah garang itu. Ups.. Agaknya ucapanku tadi agak kasar.

"Apa alasanmu untuk tidak mengikuti program sekolah nona Haruno?" Suaranya tegas. Aku mencengkram tanganku sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa takut. Aku harus bisa berbicara. Semangat sakura!

"Saya...ano...saya tidak... "

"Semua siswa diwajibkan untuk ikut pada kegiatan studytour besok lusa. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak ikut.'' Aku menunduk. Sudah kuduga inilah yang akan dikatakannya.

"Tapi Tsu..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku tahu kau adalah salah seorang siswi berprestasi di sekolah ini, tapi bukan dengan demikian kau bisa meremehkan kegiatan seperti itu Haruno. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Aku belum melontarkan alasan saja dia sudah kepalang berkelakar bak iblis tak punya anak. Eh, bukannya dia belum nikah ya? bagaimana bisa punya anak? hah.. Kepala Sekolah galak! Pantas saja di usia yang senja belum ada pria yang mau dengannya. Aku tertawa licik dalam hati. Persetan dengan masalah sopan atau tidak sopan, aku tak peduli. Mentang-mentang kepala sekolah saja dia begitu.

"Hai..Tsunade-sama."

Tapi apa daya, dia punya kedudukan mutlak. Walaupun dalam hati berteriak ingin membogemnya tapi lagi-lagi sebersit kenyataan pahit membelenggu. Aku hanya siswi biasa. Lagian aku lupa sesuatu. Sebelum menghajarnya mungkin aku terlanjur sekarat dulu. Dengan akting berpura-pura jadi siswi penurut sempurna kubungkukkan badanku menghadapnya, lalu berbalik keluar ruangannya setelah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu. Aku berjalan lesu menuju kelas. Kedua tanganku saling meremas, tidak mempedulikan kulitku yang memerah karenanya. Kudongakkan kepala di pintu kelas 11-1. Seperti biasa. Kelas sangat tenang walaupun guru belum masuk. Banyak siswa yang tengah membaca buku pelajaran ataupun novel. Ada yang sibuk mencatat, yang sedang memakai make up pun ada. Aku sweatdrop. Mau sekolah aja pakai dandan. Mau menggait tukang kebun eh? huh. Hilangkan pikiran ngaco itu Sakura!

"Saku.."

Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku. Mengerti akan sinyal itu. Aku lekas memasuki kelas, duduk di bangku sebelah Ino.

"Hei, darimana saja kau?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Kebiasaan Ino sekali. Kepo. Pasti dia akan bertanya terus sampai mulutnya berbusa.

"Toilet." Jawabku sekadarnya. Bermaksud membuat Ino tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Sekilas Ino hendak berkata, tapi entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang tak berniat meladeniku. Jadi rencanaku toh berhasil. Ino kembali membaca novelnya. Aku menghela lega.

"Maaf anak-anak, tadi ada kucing yang tersandung sewaktu saya dalam perjalanan ke sini." Kata seorang guru laki-laki dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tatkala memasuki kelas. Kami hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Sudah terbiasa bagi kami dengan keterlambatan guru yang satu ini. Bahkan alasan-alasan konyol yang selalu dilontarkannya.

"Okay, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku paket halaman 89 dan kerjakan soalnya!" Intruksi guru Kakashi pada kami. Dasar guru konyol! Baru aja masuk tau-tahu langsung nyuruh ngerjakan soal. Tegangan sekali rasanya. Tadi Tsunade nenek bahenol, sekarang Kakashi si maling kutang. Oh, otakku baru berpikir kalau guru-guru di sini memang aneh dan patut dimusuhi. #jgandtirusodara"". Walaupun agak ogah-ogahan untuk menerima pelajaran terlebih fisika yang diampu guru Kakashi. Pun aku tetap melakukan perintahnya. Tidak lucu kan, kalau aku yang notabennya berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di sini_dulu, akhirnya harus putus sekolah lantaran malas belajar? Yah, kuakui. Semalas apapun diriku aku tetap giat belajar. Toh ini semua demi masa depanku. Right?

...

Aku membereskan semua alat tulis yang kupakai sewaktu kegiatan pembelajaran tadi ke dalam tas ransel pinkku. Mengedarkan netra ke sekeliling. Kosong. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang terakhir kali karena harus membersihkan ruang kelas dulu. Walaupun tidak sedang piket. Melihat kondisi kelas yang berantakan juga kotor itulah yang memancingku untuk turun tangan sebagai sukarelawan. Baik sekali kan aku? Aku mempercepat gerakan memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas lalu keluar. Meninggalkan sekolah yang sepi ini. Langkah kakiku menggema di sepanjang koridor yang lenggang. Kulirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Jam 4. Ah, sudah sore rupanya.

Zwussssshhhhhhh... aku terlonjak. Apa itu? Sepintas seperti ada bayangan dengan rambut panjang yang melintas di depanku. Mungkin angin, kilahku mencoba berpikir positif. Aku melanjutkan jalan di koridor di mana terdapat ruang-ruang praktikum.

Tengtengteng... gendang telingaku menangkap sebuah suara. Lebih tepatnya melodi sendu yang dihasilkan dari piano. Suara ini agaknya berasal dari ruang musik.

Berjalan mendekati pintu ruang tersebut, dapat kudengar suara itu makin jelas. Denting tuts yang melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sarat akan kesedihan, kekecewaan tapi penuh cinta?. Kugerakkan knop pintu dengan amat pelan. Melongok masuk ke dalam. Mataku melebar. Siapa itu? Kenapa dia seperti bayangan yang kulihat tadi? Aku menelisik dari balik sosok itu. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam lurus. Gaun putih panjangnya menjuntai menyentuh lantai. Jemari-jemarinya menari di atas tuts hitam putih itu. Nafasku mendadak tidak beraturan. Dia...dia bukan manusia. Terlihat jelas bahwa jemarinya tidak menekan tuts-tus itu. Tapi pianonya bisa berdentang. Lantas siapa dia? Aku manampar kedua pipiku mencoba menyadarkanku dari mimpi ini. Tapi aneh, sosok itu tetap ada. Bahkan aku melihat sosok itu menghentikan permainannya, membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena ia menunduk sehingga tertutupi oleh poninya.

Tubuhku bergetar. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak. Aku tidak siap melihat wajahnya. Aku memejamkan mata erat. Kalau saja kakiku tidak begitu kaku untuk kubawa berlari.

Tep.. aku berjengit kaget merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku dapat melihatnya. Dia. Penjaga sekolah. Kotetsu-san.

"Ti..tidak ada. Ehmm,, Permisi, saya mau pulang." Aku membungkuk sekilas padanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

Aku telah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kedua tanganku bertopang pada lutut. Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan berlari juga ketakutan yang mendera tiba-tiba. Sekejap dapat kulihat sepasang sepatu di depanku. Jantungku tidak enak sekali rasanya. Aku mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya, "Sa... suke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku mengelus dadaku. Merasa lega bahwa ternyata dia Sasuke, teman dekatku sejak SD. Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kau sendiri.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku memanyunkan bibir. Kebiasaan orang ini selalu mengacuhkan pertanyaanku.

"Aku tadi ada urusan. Ayo pulang," Aku menarik lengan Sasuke dan berjalan. Menghindari pertanyaan yang mungkin diajukannya lagi padaku. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam membisu. Jujur saja aku masih kepikiran dengan hal barusan di sekolah. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sudah dari semenjak aku pindah ke sekolah itu setengah tahun yang lalu. Awalnya hanya perasaanku yang merasa tak enak. Tapi sungguh baru kali ini aku melihat seperti itu. Meskipun aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa mungkin yang aku lihat adalah nyata.

...

Aku sampai di depan kediaman Haruno. Mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kulambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Itu karena rumahnya hanya selisih beberapa blok saja dari rumahku. Mataku membelalak. Menelan ludah dengan sulit. Lututku sontak bergetar. Tekanan yang memuakkan. AKu ingin sekali menangis rasanya. Sosok itu, kenapa dia bisa di sana?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

.

Aku melihat sosok wanita tadi mengikuti Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa di sana?Kenapa dia mengikuti Sasuke? ada apa sebenarnya? dan... apa maunya? aku sungguh tak habis fikir dengan keanehan hari ini. Banyak pertanyaan yang tak dapat terjawab logika. Wanita itu... Seolah dia tidak membiarkan sejumput ketenangan buatku.

Menutup mata, membukanya kembali. Sosok itu hilang.

Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja. Dan hanya satu yang aku fikirkan sekarang.

Berendam.

Mungkin itu bisa melumerkan otak dan mataku yang sedeng hari ini.

.

Odd

Sakura x Sasuke

Tragedy, mystery, little romance

.

'Jangan kira kau bebas tertawa dibalik penderitaanku selama ini.'

.

Kendaraan multiroda panjang menghentikan lajunya. Para siswa berdesakan keluar dari bus pariwisata berwarna hijau corak daun-daun ini. Aku melepaskan jaket yang kukenakan lalu mengenakannya di pinggang.

Beginilah yang kubenci. Duduk bosan memandang orang-orang di sana. Berdiam diri dalam bus menunggu siswa-siswi itu keluar terlebih dulu. Mereka sebenarnya tidak sabaran atau apa sih? Turun saja pakai dorong-dorongan segala. Gerutuku sambil menghentakkan kaki pada lantai bus. Selain kesal lantaran terpaksa ikut acara ini, juga tingkah teman-teman dari sebelum berangkat hingga sekarang inilah. Membuat dada ini kepalang sesak menahan hasrat mengamukku.

Kutengok lagi ternyata mereka telah keluar. Hah. Untung saja aku tidak perlu menunggu 1 jam sampai mereka turun semua. Berlebihan memang. Tapi mana aku peduli. Yang penting sekarang aku harus cepat turun. Aku menarik tasku yang ada dalam pangkuanku dan menggendongkannya di bahu.

Sial! Tasku tersangkut sesuatu di pintu bus. Aku jadi membuang waktu lagi untuk mengurusi hal sekecil ini kan?

Setelah masalah 'kecil' itu terlewati aku segera bergabung dengan kawan-kawan yang sudah hampir tidak terlihat di tepi hutan Oto ini. Mungkin mereka sudah sampai di villa seberang. Itu karena kami akan bermalam di villa dalam hutan ini. Sebenarnya bukan dalam hutannya sih, tapi dekat hutan atau lebih tepatnya lagi di tepi hutan. hah.. Persetan dengan masalah tepi atau apalah. Tapi, kalau dipikir kok agak... aneh ya, acara studytournya malah di hutan. Nginapnya di vila, lagi?Memangnya apa yang bisa didapat dari hutan ini? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku harus hati-hati mulai sekarang.

Zwusssssshhhh...

Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja melintasi punggungku. Aku mengusap bagian tengkuk yang agak merinding. Cepat-cepat aku menyusul ke villa mengenyahkan keparanoidan akan 'hal' seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Semua siswa telah berkumpul di halaman untuk pembagian kamar nantinya. Aku menerobos barisan murid-murid dan menghampiri barisan kelasku. Di sana terlihat Ino sedang celingukan ke sana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu, "hey Ino." aku menepuk bahu Ino. Membuatnya agak terkejut.

"Heii dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Ino dengan tampang sebal padaku. Aku hanya nyengir dan membalikkan badannya agar menghadap ke depan. Kudengar Ino mendengus dan mengumpat pelan. Aku terkikik mendengarnya. Dasar Ino.

"Selanjutnya, kamar 13 Yamanaka Ino, Fuuma Sasame, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin, Sabaku Temari, dan Haruno Sakura."

Aku diseret Ino keluar barisan setelah mendengar namaku yang juga disebutkan dalam daftar teman sekamarnya. Berjalan dengan 'susah' menuju kamar yang akan kami tempati. Aku hanya komat-kamit tak jelas. Ino jelas-jelas menarikku seperti menarik kambing. Menyebalkan!

Aku memasuki kamar bertuliskan nomor 13 pada pintunya yang setengah terbuka. Di dalam sana ada 4 gadis yang aku kenal karena kami memang sekelas, "selamat malam.."sapaku pada mereka yang tengah mengeluarkan isi tasnya masing-masing dan menatanya dalam lemari kamar ini. Mereka menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan menengokku.

"Oh.. selamat malam Sakura, Ino." jawab Hinata dan Temari. Hinata merupakan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Ia itu temanku yang pendiam. Selain itu dia juga suka gagap kalau ngomong. Tapi terlebih dari itu, dia gadis yang cantik dan manis dengan rambut indigonya yang panjang. Oh dan jangan lupakan kalau Hinata itu teramat baik.

Sementara Temari adalah putri sulung dari keluarga Sabaku. Dia memiliki 2 adik kembar laki-laki. Lucunya. Kalau bisa aku juga ingin sekali punya adik kembar. Namun berlainan dengan persepsi Temari ,"tidak ada ketenangan selama 2 monster kecil itu masih ada di dunia." yang membuat terheran-heran. Memangnya ada apa dengan adik? yah tapi itu bukan urusanku lah dengan keanti-an Temari terhadap adik yang disebutnya 'monster'.

Sasame menanggapiku dengan senyum manis. Gadis ini cantik. Ditambah rambut orangenya membuat dia semakin menarik.

Sedangkan Karin hanya ber'hn' untuk menjawab sapaanku. Dia berkacamata dan rambutnya merah. Orang satu ini memang tak pernah berubah. Karin merupakan salah seorang temanku yang agak judes dan cuek. Tapi pada dasarnya dia gadis yang baik kok. Dia juga dewasa menurutku. Makanya aku mengaguminya.

Aku meletakkan tasku di lantai bawah ranjang. Merebahkan diri dan menghembuskan napas.

Oto tidak semenakutkan yang aku bayangkan ternyata. Buktinya saja tidak ada keanehan apapun hari ini. Tapi, syukurlah kalau begitu. Tandanya tidak ada pengganggu lagi di hidupku. Jujur saja aku lelah dengan keganjilan ini. Sosok wanita yang beberapa hari ini mengacaukan pikiranku. Menampakkan diri di hadapanku. Melintasi punggungku. Bahkan aku pernah ditembus rasanya.

.

' Jangan terlalu senang dulu Sakura. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya'

.

.

.

"Sakura.. oy Sakura.. bangun. Kita harus sarapan untuk memulai kegiatan hari ini."

Aku melenguh. Membuka mata setengah.

"Hey.. cepat bersiap-siap jidat." seru Ino berkacak pinggang kemudian menyeretku dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Karena setiap kamar di villa ini ada kamar mandinya, "kau ini kasar sekali pig." keluhku karena Ino sudah mengganggu tidur indahku dan menggeret-nggeretku layaknya binatang seperti biasa. Sungguh tidak manusiawi.

"Tidak usah protes. Cepat mandi. 5 menit."

Aku tersentak ketika pintu kamar mandi di depanku tiba-tiba tertutup kasar, "Ino sialan!." teriakku kesal. Sepintas kudengar suara cekikikan Ino dan protes dari seseorang. Didengar sih seperti suaranya Karin. Hehe.. Pasti dia kesal pagi-pagi sudah ada yang berisik.

Namun aku juga melakukan apa yang disuruh Ino. Lekas mandi biar badan kembali segar.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Di hadapanku seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangi. Dari rambutnya yang berwarna pirang yang diikat tinggi itu aku dengan mudah mengenalinya, "Ino, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyaku menghampirinya, Ino berbalik, berkacak pinggang, "sedang apa katamu? Tentu saja aku menunggumu bodoh. Cepat ke ruang makan. Kalau kau lelet begini bagaimana acaranya bisa berjalan tepat waktu. Setelah acara jelajah pagi ini waktunya kita ke pusat kota tau. Aku tidak sabar untuk berburu pakaian dan aksesoris di sana. Makanya cepat! dan ingat, jangan bernyanyi di kamar mandi!"

"Iya-iya cerewet."

Huh, lagi-lagi aku sudah dapat sarapan 'kenyang' dari Ino. Dia seperti ibu tiri saja. 'Ibu tiri hanya bisa mengomeli anak tirinya' Nyanyiku dalam hati. Ino selain galak+cerewet dia juga hobi belanja. Makanya dia sangat antusias jika ada kesempatan seperti ini. Dengan modal saku yang banyak, dia akan membawa oleh-oleh yang bejibun. Walaupun kebanyakan adalah barang untuknya sendiri.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh aku mengikuti Ino ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou minna." sapaku dan Ino bersamaan pada semua siswi yang tengah memakan jatah paginya di meja makan panjang dengan bangku 20 yang saling berhadapan. Mereka yang disapa hanya mengangguk sebagai sinyal membalas sapaan kami. Iya lah, secara mereka sedang makan. Tidak sopan jika berbicara. Aku menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Mengambil nasi dan lauk yang kusuka kemudian makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Perhatian-perhatian... bagi seluruh siswa dimohon segera ke halaman untuk berkumpul.. sekali lagi.. dimohonkan kepada seluruh siswa untuk berkumpul. Terimakasih."

Siswi-siswi yang tadinya menikmati makanan dengan santai melenguh malas. Memang, waktu yang disediakan untuk makan hanya 10 menit. Aku heran sendiri sama mereka. Padahal kan makan 3 menit saja selesai. Itu kalau aku sih. Lagian juga waktunya limit, harus pintar-pintar menggunakan waktu. Nah ya salah mereka sendiri kan, kalau makan belum selesai?

Beranjak dari kursi menuju halaman depan villa. Aku mengikuti mereka berkumpul dengan menyeret Ino terlebih dahulu. Karena Ino tidak akan berhenti makan sebelum makanan favoritnya juga dia. Tapi kok badannya tetap langsing ya?

.

.

.

" ... dan mari kita berdoa sebelum melakukan kegiatan jelajah untuk pagi hari ini."

Semua siswa maupun guru menundukkan kepala selagi berdoa. Tak terkecuali aku.

"Selesai. Baiklah. Semuanya silahkan memulai perjalanan kalian. Ingat. Jangan meremehkan hutan ataupun bermain-main. Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan kalian sendiri. Ikuti petunjuk yang sudah diberikan. Waktu maksimal untuk kalian adalah 3 jam. Semoga bisa dimengerti. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Semangat!"

Setelah mendengarkan berbagai wejangan dan petuah dari guru-guru pendamping. Kami memasuki wilayah hutan Oto dengan formasi 1 for 2 meters. Satu siswa harus berjarak 2 meter di belakang siswa sebelumnya.

Kebetulan sekali aku menjadi siswa nomor 2 terakhir. Kira-kira yang terakhir siapa ya?

Bulir keringat bergerumul di dahiku tatkala rimbunnya hijau-hijau itu kian aku dekati. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus kembali lagi ke tempat itu? Kami-sama.. tolonglah aku.

.

.

.

Aku menjelajahi hutan yang penuh dengan semak dan pohon besar berliliana juga tak ketinggalan jurang di tiap sisi jalan. Merinding rasanya melihat ke dasar jurang tersebut. Situasi hutan ini sama sekali tak berubah. Sama saja seramnya. Tidak di Oto, tidak di Konoha. Ah, sama saja hutan. Ya... tapi kupikir Oto lebih memiliki sisi magis.

Aku mengusap tengkuk, menengok ke belakang. Rasanya seperti ada yang lewat. Aku meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaan, mundur beberapa langkah untuk manganalisa keadaan. Sejengkal pun aku tidak mau ada sesuatu yang membahayakan diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja aku tergelincir dedaunan yang basah karena embun. Tiada refleks mencari pegangan sehingga aku jatuh begitu saja tertarik gaya gravitasi. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Hanya sebuah jeritan yang sempat aku teriakkan. Aku mengatupkan mata, beruntung tanganku berpegang pada ranting yang bisa kujangkau, "to..long... hiks.." dengan penuh ketakutan aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku tidak mau mati sekarang.

Sebuah tarikan sontak membuatku membuka mata.

"Sasuke,"

Di sana ada Sasuke yang tengah susah payah menarikku. Dahinya sudah disinggahi keringat dingin.

"Bertahan Sakura.. jangan lepaskan tanganmu," perintah Sasuke. Aku mengangguk patah-patah. Seceruk keraguan menyelip pemikiranku. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tak kuat menarikku? bagaimana kalau dia juga jatuh?

Perlahan tubuhku sedikit tertarik ke atas. Tangan kananku ditarik olehnya sedang tangan kiriku tetap berpegang pada akar. Mencoba mempercayainya. Sasuke temanku. Dan aku yakin dia bisa menyelamatkanku.

Tapi mendadak akar pohon yang kugaungi semakin tercabut dari dalam tanah. Wajahku semakin pucat.

'Tidak. Kumohon jangan...'

Kaitanku pada akar pun terlepas. Kurasakan Sasuke hampir saja tergelincir lantaran sempat tertarik olehku tadi.

Jantungku tak dapat didengar lagi keteraturan detaknya.

"Sasuke.. aku takut,, hiks..." sekarang tangan kiriku terjuntai saja ke bawah. Lengan kananku sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Rasanya tulang lenganku seperti tergesek.

"Ayo Sakura.. berikan tangan kirimu,"

Berurai air mata. Gelombang penggusur kehidupan seakan hampir meraupku. Aku belum mau mati. Tidak mau.

Tanpa ragu kuulurkan tangan kiriku untuk digapainya. kusadari air mata tak dapat merubah keadaan ini.

Sasuke agak membungkuk meraih tanganku.

Zwussssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Tiupan angin besar seolah tangan iblis yang mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Membuat kami berguling hingga ke dasar jurang dengan air sungai yang begitu derasnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Deg

Aku terlonjak karena tepukan tangan seseorang. Kembali melihat jurang. Paru-paru ini sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Aku memegang dada kiri. Masih berdetak. Apa tadi halusinasiku saja ya? kalau hanya halusinasi tapi kenapa begitu nyata? menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Itu pasti khayalan gilaku saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? ayo lanjutkan perjalanan,"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Kesimpulan. Jadi Sasuke adalah siswa nomor urut terakhir itu. Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tidak lebih takut bersamanya. Perlahan rasa takut itu sedikit terlupakan.

Zwuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhhhh...

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Perasaan sering sekali ada angin yang terasa seperti embusan kematian bagiku yang dilewatinya. Apa angin di hutan selalu besar seperti ini? atau ini memang bukan angin biasa? Perasaanku tidak nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya karena aku kelewat menyengkram lengannya, "aku.. takut."

Sasuke mengernyit. Mengacak pucuk kepalaku, "tidak perlu takut. Ada aku." Aku tersenyum mendapat tanggapannya. Walaupun Sasuke terkesan dingin, tapi sesungguhnya dia peduli dengan temannya. Seperti denganku ini. Karena kami sudah berteman sangat lama.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengernyit lagi. Rupanya dia sadar kalau sedang kuperhatikan. Kugelengkan kepala lalu menghadap ke depan. Memperhatikan jalan yang akan kulalui. Dapat kudengar helaan keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Temperatur kawasan hutan Oto mendadak turun hingga mencapai titik di bawah 0 derajat Celcius. Tabir langit perlahan menghitam. Suasana hutan bertambah sunyi dan menciptakan nuansa menyeramkan.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pendek pada telapak tangan dan menggosoknya berkali-kali untuk menghangatkan sedikit tubuhku. Dinginnya terasa sangat menusuk tulang. Melemaskan otot dan persendian. Dan seakan mampu membekukan darah. Dapat kupastikan bibirku pasti membiru dan wajahku semakin pucat.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menggenggam tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan pink bermotif garis-garis bersilang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke." Jawabku seadanya. Sesungguhnya aku hampir tidak kuat melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi jika berhenti kami tidak bisa kembali kecuali menunggu besok. Jelas kusadari kalau ini aneh. Seharusnya kami sudah sampai sebelum hari gelap. Entah aku dan Sasuke yang salah mengambil jalan atau karena... Tidak. Aku tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan kedua itu.

.

Hari makin gelap. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam 6 lebih. Sial sekali aku tidak mengenakan jam tangan. Huh... Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Di saat genting seperti ini kenapa malah jam yang aku fikirkan. Seharusnya aku memikirkan cara keluar dari hutan ini. Seharusnya penjelajahan selama 3 jam kami sudah sampai di vila. Tapi kenapa ini malah seperti berputar-putar saja dari tadi? apa kami tengah dipermainkan? jika iya. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Sasuke." Panggilku pada Sasuke yang tetap fokus mengarahkan senternya sembari berjalan.

"Istirahat sebentar ya?" Pintaku padanya. Sasuke menimbang sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

.

Selain karena suhunya yang sangat dingin, kakiku serasa sudah mati rasa. Wajahku tak dapat lagi dibandingkan dengan es batu. Sangat dingin. Bahkan beku. Uap yang keluar dari celah mulut sangat mengepul.

Aku bersandar pada dahan pohon besar yang sudah tua juga tak berdaun. Melemaskan otot-ototku yang menegang dibuat untuk berjalan lama.

Mata ini rasanya berat sekali. Aku merilekskan sejenak.

/Slash

/slash

/slash

/slash...

Aku menekan kepala. Apa itu tadi? Aku seperti melihat sesuatu dalam kepingan memoriku yang berganti-ganti dengan sangat cepat. Jika aku mendeskripsikan mungkin itu seperti slide film yang diputar dengan tempo terlampau cepat. Tidak. Mungkin seperti kilat yang bekerjaran.

Kepalaku berputar-putar. Yang dapat kulihat sekilas dengan agak jelas adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda dan seorang wanita cantik. Siapa? merah muda? Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas yang lainnya.

"Sakura." Kulihat iris hitam Sasuke memancarkan kekhawatiran. Aku merosotkan diri hingga terduduk di tanah. Lemas sekali. Tak punya energi lagi. Bahkan seperti boneka tanpa isi.

Sasuke berjongkok, memandang pada mataku, "ada apa denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menanyakan keadaanku yang jelas kujawab, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tadi agak pusing."

Raut tidak percaya Sasuke membuatku menggigit bibir. Dia tidak mudah percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanku.

Sesuatu yang nyaman seketika mengerung. Aku merasakan tepukan Sasuke ini lembut sekali di kepalaku.

grep

"Sa...suke?" terkelu. Bibirku terkelu. Tubuhku kaku. Mataku terbuka lebar. Tepukan yang disusul pelukan Sasuke sekejap saja mampu membuatku lupa akan pening di kepala ini.

"Kau kedinginan. Biar aku menghangatkanmu selama beberapa saat."

Tak kuasa menolak. Tangan ini perlahan berarah ke punggungnya. Aku balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Sakura... Sakura.." Sayup-sayup kudengar suara memanggilku, "Sasuke, apa kau dengar?" Aku bertanya dengan intonasi sarat akan rasa takut. Mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri semakin membuatku was-was.

Sasuke menjawab acuh, "tidak."

Aku lekas melepas pelukanku dan bangkit memanggil nama teman-temanku juga menyeru bahwa aku di sini. Karena kukira suara yang tadi memanggilku adalah teman-teman mungkin saja.

Hampir 5 menit aku berteriak, namun tak juga ada tanda-tanda kemunculan mereka. Dengan putus asa aku kembali duduk di samping Sasuke yang tengah meneguk air. Aku menelan ludah. Sepertinya segar sekali. Sasuke menghentikan acara minumnya, menatapku bingung lalu menyodorkan botol itu padaku. Aku memandang botol air mineral yang disodorkan Sasuke. Malu-malu kuambil juga botol tersebut. Meneguk air yang tinggal setengah hingga tandas.

Aku mendesah lega, mengusap sudut bibir yang agak basah, "Terimakasih."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita bermalam di sini?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau kita dimangsa binatang buas?" Tanyanya santai.

Aku memberengut, "Kita kan bisa bangun tenda dan buat api."

Sasuke menoleh, memperlihatkan tatapan bosannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ada terpal buat tenda." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang menurutku menyebalkan.

Aku menarik ransel yang sedari tadi kugendong lalu membuka resletingnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam, "lihat ini.. Sakura selalu menyediakan apa yang anda butuhkan Tuan, hehehe." Aku tertawa mengejek sembari menunjukkan lipatan terpal mini.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengambil terpal itu untuk didirikan tenda.

Aku menarik kedua tangan ke atas. Menguap, ternyata aku sudah mengantuk. Sekali kulirik Sasuke masih sibuk mendirikan tenda.

Lamat-lamat kupejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan memeluk diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kelopak mata sedikit demi sedikit. Pandanganku agaknya belum normal, menggeliat kecil, aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Seketika itu aku memekik lantaran mendapati posisi tidur kami yang err... seperti suami-istri. Mukaku sepertinya merona sekarang. Sasuke melirikku sebal yang telah membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya. Gimana tidak nyenyak. Orang aku dijadiin guling olehnya.

Aku mengusap lengan, "errr.. sudah pagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini sekarang?" Tanyaku sebagai pengalih kegugupan yang menaung. Sasuke menggumam tak jelas.

"Sasuke.. "

"Iya-iya." katanya dengan terpaksa.

"Eh.. lepaskan ini dulu dong!" menunjuk lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku.

"hn"

Eh? kenapa aku ini? aku yang menyuruh Sasuke melepas pelukannya malah aku sendiri merasa tidak rela pelukan itu terlepas. Hufft.

"Sasuke... bukankah semalam aku ketiduran di bawah pohon itu? kenapa tiba-tiba bisa di tenda?"

Sasuke menatapku datar, "aku yang memindahkanmu,"

"ohhhh."

.

"Apa? jadi apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?" telunjukku menunjuk hidungnya.

Menyingkirkan telunjukku Sasuke mendengus, "memangnya kau punya daya tarik apa sehingga aku mau mengapa-apakanmu?"

Aku membuang muka. Menyebalkan sekali bicaranya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa kecewa. Itu berarti... Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik padaku. Bahkan... menyukaiku.

"Udah ah. Bongkar tendanya!" suruhku galak yang sebenarnya hanya alasan untuk mengenyahkan sekelumit rasa tidak enak ini.

Mendengar gumaman persetujuannya aku tersenyum lalu ikut membantu membongkar tenda.

.

.

.

Aku mendesah lega tatkala di hadapanku berdiri sebuah vila megah bergaya klasik. Tidak salah lagi, ini vila yang kami tempati.

"Lihat Sasuke. Kita sampai."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sedikit perasaan lega menghiasi hatinya. Aku menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya berlari.

"Hey Sakura. Kau lupa kalau tempat kita berbeda?"

Aku menghentikan lariku, "Oh iya ya.. sudah sana pergi.. hush hush.."

Aku mengibaskan tangan, layaknya orang mengusir binatang. Sasuke mendengus sebelum meninggalkanku di depan lorong menuju tempat para siswi. Tempat ini sepi sekali rasanya. Kulihat masih pukul setengah 6 pagi. Mereka masih istirahat kali. Pikirku kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Aku melongok kamar yang ternyata kosong. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Kemana perginya mereka semua. Aku kembali menelusuri vila ini. Perhatianku tertuju pada ruang besar seperti aula yang ramai oleh siswa dan siswi. Aku tertawa bersyukur lalu menyerusuk kerumunan untuk melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan di sana.

Dan mataku seketika membulat sempurna.. Ini..tidak mungkin.

Ti... tidak mungkin, kan?

Ada 2 jasad yang tengah dikerubungi semua siswa tak terkecuali guru.

Seorang gadis dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Terbaring kaku. Rambut pinknya bercampur darah. Pakaiannya robek sana-sini.

Di sebelahnya seorang pemuda tak kalah parah keadaannya.

"Sakura... hiks.."

"Teme.."

"Ino.. Hey,, apa yang kau tangisi?! aku di sini."

Aku memperhatikan satu persatu orang di sini. Semuanya berwajah kusut. Memperlihatkan bulir air mata.

Hey.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa kalian memanggilku dan Sasuke? aku di sini.

"Ino... Lihat aku! aku belum mati.. hiks... Ino.." aku mencoba menyentuh Ino. Tapi tanganku menembusnya, "aaa...apa?" aku memandang tak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Kucoba sekali lagi menyentuh Ino. Tapi tetap tak bisa.

"Tidakk.. tidak... Ino.. hey,, kalian semua.. aku belum mati!"

Percuma. Tidak ada satupun yang mendengarku.

"Sakura," aku menoleh.

"Sasuke... hiks.. apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menatap 2 jasad itu dengan pandangan yang sulit kumengerti, "aku juga tidak mengerti."

Ia lalu menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Tumpahlah sudah air mataku. Aku belum mati. Tidak. Mana bisa... Lihatlah! aku masih bisa menangis.

Lantas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Zwushhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Helaian rambutku terkibas. Menggulirkan mata ke belakang.

"K...kau!" aku membelalak melihat sosok itu.

Sosok yang sama dengan di ruang musik waktu itu. Sosok yang tengah menyeringai bak iblis.

"Selamat datang di dunia genjutsu pembalasanku, Sakura. Hahahahaha.."


End file.
